How I Became a Pokemon Master
by Spectrobespro
Summary: Rated T for language. Come listen to the story about how i became the man that i am today. Its a tale of adventure, possible romance, a heated rivalry, and two cousins who just like to screw things up
1. Chapter 1

So this is the story of how I became a Pokémon master of sorts. It was my senior year of high school and we had an assembly. Now normally when we have one of these I would sit in the back and make jokes with my group of friends, well that wasn't the case that day. We decided that sitting in the front row would make for an interesting experience we might be able to get one of us called on to be used as a volunteer. Well as fate would have it we weren't the only group to have that idea as a group of girls sat down next to us. Normally when telling a story I wouldn't take the time to mention this but I had a crush on one of the girls from that group. I know how cliché I bet next you're going to say that she is the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. Now most popular… not really, but prettiest I would say in my opinion yes she is. This however is not going to be some super romance that is about to erupt because that romance didn't turn out after all. The love interest if you will is a totally different girl.

So after our gym filled with kids ranging from sixth graders up to seniors. Before us stands our school principal and two people in suits in between two stands that held giant glass bowls that had a bunch of paper slips. The strange thing about these suits is that they have the Silph Co logo above their breast pockets. Now I have some experience with the games and my curiosity was peaked. Now my questions were answered when the principal took the mic. "Hello everybody I would like to encourage all of you to give our guests a warm welcome for coming here today. They are here to tell you about a project that you are being asked to take part in. Now to let me introduce you to our guests and have them tell you more about this project, welcome Jessie and James."

"Hello everybody I'm Jessie," she stated. "And I'm James," the strange man said. "We are here to talk to you about our project. At Silph Co we have discovered a bridge between worlds which means that we can now go to a different dimension." Jessie happily stated. "This dimension is one where we have these fascinating creatures called Pokémon. Now you might be curious as to how we know this, well we are from that dimension." James said with a hint of sass in his voice. "I know you're curious as to what we mean by that well these are a couple of examples of what Pokémon look like," Jessie stated. They then sent out their Pokémon Arbok and Weezing. Now after all the commotion settled down because no one has seen Pokémon before we got to the actual point of this assembly. "Well now that this is all settled down let's get down to the reason we actually came here for. We have already talked to your principal and our presidents have met we would like some of you students to take our Pokémon league challenge. Don't worry you will be compensated for this depending on how well you do." James said with a smirk. "That's what these bowls are for. We will be drawing your names from them." Jessie mentioned. This is where I couldn't help myself and had to put my two cents in here, "This seems like The Hunger Games here, do we get to volunteer as tribute or what?" "Well I don't know what that is but yes if you feel that someone doesn't deserve to be in the drawing than you can volunteer." James answered. Well my reply was " What does this challenge consist of." Jessie replied with " Well our world is pretty dangerous. Pokémon can attack you without warning and you could be seriously injured." James interjected with "This is why we are sorting you into groups of one boy and one girl, you also get the option to group together so all five pairings can travel together. "

Jessie decided it was time to start drawing and the first girl she pulled was Savanna, she didn't look too excited about this, but as she heard that her friend Layne was pulled to be her partner she seemed to relax a little. The next draws were Parker and Brittany, Keegan and Rachel, and Brook and Abby. The boys seemed excited about being picked and even happier about who they got for partners. The girls weren't as happy. The final pairing started off with the boy first. "Ryan" James stated, and as it left his mouth I looked at his older sister and say the look of despair as her baby brother was picked after all he was only 13 at time. I couldn't help myself after seeing that and stood up and yelled" Sit back down Hunter, I volunteer to take your spot." His sister was shocked. James just shrugged and let Jessie draw the next name. "Taylor you're the last pick", she said. Now it was my turn to be mad. That was my 12 year old sister that they just called. Like I would ever let them put her in any kind of danger. I started to freak and went at Jessie and James well I learned that Arboks have one hell of a squeeze. Jessie responded to all of this with "Well isn't that a shocker two volunteers in one round!" "Wait, what do you mean two volunteers?" I asked. James told me what had happened "During your little outbreak that pretty girl up that's walking down volunteered. You probably didn't hear with all your swearing." I looked up and it was Erica, Ryan's older sister, she just looked at me and gave me a shy little smile. "Well with everything picked out we are ready to leave. To our volunteers and the others that were drawn here are letters instructing you on what you need to bring and where and when to meet us. Have a wonderful day." Jessie cheerfully announced. I looked at Erica when everything calmed down and we were the only ones left in the gym, all of us who are part of this challenge just kind of looked at each other at finally Rachel asked " What are we going to do now?", well Keegan never without insight just spouted, " We fuck shit up!" "That's not the response she was looking for you dumbass." Brittany chimed. "Well the letter says bring clothes for cold weather and to swim in, a memento if we want, and that we need to meet at the park in three days." Savanna mentioned with a little bit of regret in her voice. Three days later we all met at the park, there was this purple portal floating in the middle and apparently that's our exit. First to arrive was Erica and I and I had to ask, "Why?" She responded with "You volunteered for my brother so I felt I needed to repay the favor." When everyone finally showed up I looked all of us and said "Let's go on in."

This is where our Story and better yet the Adventure begins...


	2. Chapter 2

We all jumped in and ended up in a small town. Once we all got up from the jump we started heading for one of the more official looking buildings. "Oak's Laboratory, think this is where we are supposed to go?" Abby inquired. "Well we could either break into a house or try it but my money is on the building that has a bunch of Pokémon behind it." I sarcastically replied. As we entered the lab we were greeted by an older man wearing a white lab coat. He yelled into the back and a brown haired blue eyed twenty something year old emerged from the back and announced "Welcome, you must be the challengers I was told about. Well let's head to the back and get you folks some Pokémon." We all followed him into the backroom and on the table sat ten different pokéballs. He looked at us and said "Here lies ten pokéballs that I set out for your journey. Each of them contains a Pokémon that I believe will help all of you on your own personal journeys."

To simplify everything Keegan picked Charmander, Layne took a Machop, Parker chose Sandshrew, and Brook decided that Growlithe looked like it would be the best for him. The girls on the other hand choose a little more on the cute side. Savanna ended up deciding that she liked how Staryu looked while Abby thought that Oddish was the cutest one available. Brittany chose Vulpix because she thought it was adorable, Rachel choose a Pikachu because she claimed it was the only one that she actually knew about prior to our jump. As for Erica and I, we decided that we would take Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.

After the table cleared the professor set ten backpacks on the table and told us that we were meant to take them. When I took a look inside it contained 5 pokéballs, a belt that had hooks specially designed for carrying them, a thermal blanket, what the prof called a TM case, and another one that he said was meant for the badges that we will obtain throughout this trip. I looked at the professor and said, "Thanks for all this stuff but you never fully introduced yourself." He just laughed and said man I'm getting almost as forgetful as Gramps was. My name is Blue; I took over this lab for my grandfather after we decided to retire. Now I believe you are giving the opportunity to split up into groups but did they give you the specifics of the challenge yet." "Specifics, I thought we were just supposed to do some league challenge and we would be paid for it." Layne stated inquisitively. "In this region we call Kanto you're allowed to travel in groups when you do the challenges but unfortunately it can only be groups of four. Something that they probably left out of is that only one out of each set of you needs to challenge the gyms and the league the other can be there for moral support and to help keep each other alive." Blue mentioned. "So that means that one of us has to do this without being in a group. I call not it!" Rachel blurted out. "Well that's something that you guys can figure out yourself. However Erica and Tyler I need to talk to you back in my lab again. The rest of you can head out if you like." Blue stated.

Once we went to his lab he handed both of us another pokéballs. Erica looked at him and just and asked" What are these for?" "Well" Blue responded, "I heard that you were the volunteers for this so I figured I would give you a little extra help. Inside these pokéballs is a breed of Pokémon that I hold dear, Eevees. They can become one of eight different Pokémon. The only catch is that it's only possible for it to evolve into three of these here." Thank you, you're very kind. Got any hints for us?" Erica responded. He replied very solemnly, "Stay away from Nidoking territory." "Oh…Okay." Erica replied. I could tell that this upset her a little.

After we checked everything out we decided to head out and when we got there we got a surprise. Keegan, Rachel, Brittany, and Parker were all waiting for us outside the doors. "The other four decided that they were going to be in a group together and we thought that we should let you know that we wanted to go with each other during this trip." Parker told us with a little bit of remorse in his voice. "So we are the solo group than?" Erica asked. "Yeah, sorry please don't be mad at us." Brittany said sounding worried about hurting our feelings. "It's alright; you probably would only slow us down anyways." I said a tad bit rudely. "We will be fine on our own. Good luck."

With that we headed out on our adventure. The first destination we had was to make it to Viridian City to stock up on supplies. We decided that it would be best to let our Pokemon walk with us so that we can get to know them better. Now let us embark on this journey together.


	3. Chapter 3

While we were embarking on our journey we decided that we should train our Pokémon as we walked. During this training my Squirtle ended up learning Bubble, Withdraw, and Water Gun. He started getting just a little cocky as we trained and I had to give him a little talk about how modesty is the best thing to have before going into a fight. The Eevee that Blue gave me also learned a couple of moves as we went such as Bite, Quick Attack, and Sand Attack. Both of Erica's Pokémon got stronger as well. Her Bulbasaur learned Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and all the powder moves. Her Eevee trained alongside mine so it learned the same moves.

We arrived in Viridian City about three hours after we left and decided that we should heal our Pokémon. When we walked into the Pokécenter we were greeted by a cute pink haired woman and her Pokémon. "Welcome to the Viridian City Pokécenter, I'm Nurse Joy and this is my partner Chansey! Can we take your Pokémon to heal them for you?" she said. "Yeah, thank you, that would be great." I replied. "When will they be finished healing?" Erica inquired. "It should take about 2 hours to finish healing them." Nurse Joy answered. "Alright we will see you then." I responded.

While we waited for our Pokémon to heal we went to the Pokémart to stock up on some potions, antidote, and Pokéfood. When we checked out the clerk asked to see our Pokedexes. "Why would you need to see those?" Erica asked. "Well so I can take the funds out of your account of course. " The clerk replied. "Oh… didn't know we had funds on there. I thought we just used our money we have on our debit cards. How much do we have?" Erica asked. "Well I don't know about the debit cards because we don't have those, but it says each of you have 3000 Poke, which is more than enough to cover your expenses." The clerk responded. "Alright take it out than so we can be on our way." I replied. "Okay, thanks for shopping with us, have a nice day." The clerk responded with a smile on his face. As we left the mart we encountered Layne's group. They were surprised to see that we had beaten them to town. "How the hell did you make it here before us?" Layne yelled. "We walked, you dumbass." I replied. "You think you can talk to me like that? Let's fight and decide who the actual dumbass here is." He yelled. " Well mine are kind of being healed right now but wait an hour and I will show you, unless you want to settle this with our fists than I would be more than happy to settle this here and now." I angrily replied. Erica grabbed my arm and gave me a look that told me she didn't want me to hurt him. "Fine the route outside of town in an hour we will settle this." He told me. I just nodded and walked back to the Pokécenter with Erica. When we got there she asked about why I felt I needed to fight everybody that makes me mad. I could only respond with "I fight because it makes me feel alive, and I do it to keep those I care about safe."

The moment finally came, my first battle against another trainer. "Alright Tyler, let's do this." Layne declared. As he said this he sent out his Machop. "Fine, let me show you how to win a battle." I responded sending out Squirtle as I spoke. Squirtle easily took down his Machop with a single Water Gun. It was not a challenge at all. You could tell that Layne had never trained his Machop and wasn't connected to him like I was with Squirtle. After my victory I heard a little chime come from my pocket, I looked at my Pokedex and say that I had an alert on it. Checking it out it said that I won 350 Poké. I ignored it to tell Layne that he needed to heal his Pokémon at the center now. He just swore at me for beating him and left with his group. Erica looked at me and said" Wow, Squirtle is really strong isn't he?" "Yeah I'm really proud of him. I knew we would win but I didn't know that it would be only a single hit." I replied. "How do you think Bulbasaur or our Eevees would have done against him in that battle?" Erica asked. "Honestly, I think that either of us could have won that battle without too much of a challenge. I can tell that he didn't train his Machop at all, and did you see how they worked together? It's like they haven't even spoke to each other since Blue gave them to us." I claimed as we headed back to Viridian City. "So do you think you should heal before we head out?" Erica asked. "Nah, all it did was use up one of Squirtle's Water Gun PP so I'm not too worried. If we get attacked I should have more than enough to protect us if not I got Eevee." I replied.

When we got back to the City we saw the other group that it looked like was being led by Keegan. "What's up broski?" Keegan yelled as soon as he saw us. "Ah nothing just beat Layne in a battle. We were about to head out and start heading for Pewter city. How was your trip over here?" I replied laughing as we walked over to each other. "It was long and all of those Pokémon kept jumping out at us and attacking our Pokémon. Thank god I have Vulpix here. She was so brave taking on the Pokémon that attacked us." Brittany Responded. "Hey, don't forget that Charmander took down his fair share of those Pokémon." Keegan said. "Yeah and my Pikachu took out every single one of those Pidgeys that attacked us." Rachel said defensively. "Well Parker how did your Sandshrew fair against all those Pokémon?" I asked. "Well he takes hits like a champ and did a fairly good job retaliating. Took longer for him to take down his Pokémon than the other but he also took less damage it looks." Parker replied. "Good, Keegan and Parker make sure that you keep the girls safe." I told the guys. "Ahhh you do care about us. Thanks Tyler, take care of Erica as well please." Rachel said. "Okay I'm not too worried about anything happening to her, because they would have to get through me first. Anyways why don't we head to the Pokécenter so you guys can heal up your Pokémon?" I said heading for the Pokécenter. "Show us the way." Keegan said slapping me on the back.

Once we got to the Pokécenter and the other group gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon we decided it was time to go our separate ways so that I good get a start on my gym challenge. "Okay guys as soon as you have your Pokémon healed up head north for Viridian Forest and try to meet us in Pewter City for the gym battle. If you get there early enough you might be able to watch me win." I told the group with a smirk on my face. "Yeah and I might decide to battle them as well!" Erica said cheerily. I looked over at her because I never thought about whether or not she would want to do the gym challenge I just automatically decided I would. "Okay be careful though. Let's all try to get out of here alive." Rachel said before her and Brittany gave us hugs before we left. As we were leaving the center I turned around looked at Keegan and said. "Don't fuck up I expect to see you at Indigo Plateau." Keegan just looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

As we left and started heading for Pewter City Erica looked over at me and asked if I thought that she would be able to do the league challenge alongside me. "Of course you can and I'll help you train and prepare for each battle." I responded. With a smile on her face she told me. "Thanks." We left and started walking north he saw what looked to be the only entrance into a dense forest. "This must be Viridian Forest huh?" Erica asked. "That's my guess let's head on in." I replied.

With that our adventure through the forest is about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Erica and I walked into the Viridian Forest they were immediately hit by an overwhelming scent of humidity. "Jeez, it's really humid in here isn't it?" Erica asked. "Yeah this is really going to suck walking through here, this forest looks huge." I replied. "How long do you think we have until it gets dark?" Erica asked. "Well I think we probably have another couple hours. We might have to stay in the forest depending on how fast we can make it through here." I told her, and with that we started walking.

After about fifteen minutes battle Pokémon along the way we came across a Pidgey being attacked by a group of Butterfree. Immediately sending Squirtle and Eevee out to help protect him they managed to take down about half the group before I could throw a pokéball at the Pidgey to make sure that it is somewhere it couldn't be hurt. As soon as I got Pidgey's ball back Erica had her Bulbasaur and Eevee join in the fight. There were Water Guns and Razor Leaves flying everywhere with the Eevees dashing around hitting everything they could. During this I sent out Pidgey so that I could use some potions on it to heal its wounds. Once it was fully healed Pidgey flew into the battle and blew the rest of the Butterfree away with a powerful Gust attack. "Whoa, I didn't expect that to happen." I said awestruck. "What… what just happened?" Erica asked me. "I think I just found the next member for my team. " I replied as Pidgey came and landed on my shoulder. "Hmm… I think I'm going to have to start catching my some to keep up with you." Erica said to me. "Don't worry about it you'll find a Pokémon for your team sooner or later." I told her.

With everything said and done we healed up the little bit of wounds our Pokémon had and started through the forest training as we went. As it came closer to night I started looking for a good place for us to camp. We found a cave that we decided would be our tent for the night. Leaving Erica in the cave to start getting things together for dinner, Pidgey and I went to go get some firewood. When we got back she had set out food for each of the Pokémon and had a stew put together from some of the vegetables and berries the Pokémon gathered in the forest. While I started the fire I had Pidgey go get some sticks and Squirtle and Bulbasaur went and grabbed me some Oran Berries. When I got the fire going and we had the stew going I showed Erica why I asked for the berries and sticks. I skewered the berries and set them next to the fire to roast. "Why are you doing that, roasted berries don't seem like they would be that good? Erica asked. "Well I remember from when I played the games that they said that Pokémon would do this, so I figured I would try." I answered. As soon as dinner was ready Erica served up the stew while I set the berries aside to let them cool a bit. I looked over at the Pokémon and they are all curled up together already sleeping after their big day. "Thanks for making dinner. I'll make it next time we are camping out." I told Erica. "It's no big deal. You made it clear earlier that you would do anything to keep me safe so I might as well feed you to compensate for that." She replied. "You volunteered for my sister that's more than enough." I told her. "You volunteered for Ryan I had to pay you back for that." She replied. "You know I was going to volunteer anyways, I just wanted to see who was going to be picked." I lied to her, she was the reason I volunteered I didn't want her to be worried about her brother. "If you say so, but let's change the subject, how am I supposed to eat these berries they are charred." She asked. "That's easy you peel them." I said as I took the skin off to reveal a crystallized berry inside. "Try it." I told her. She took the berry and ate it. Afterwards she said. "Wow that is a lot better than I thought it would be. I wonder if we could do this with some of the ones back home." "We'll have to try when we get back. It's getting late though and our Pokémon are already sleeping like babies, we might as well join them." I said. We pulled our blankets out of our bags and lied down around the fire. Erica fell asleep in about five minutes. As I laid there for a couple of hours I thought about everything that has happened and everything that is going to happen. The thought that kept coming back to me was the one that scared me, Team Rocket, it was there in that cave that I swore to myself I would end Team Rocket before anything could happen to Erica or the other groups.

Before I decided to get some sleep I thought I should check on the Pokémon and Erica. Squirtle was curled up inside his shell, Bulbasaur was buried in the ground with only his bulb showing where he was, the Eevees were curled up cuddling together which I thought was adorable, and Pidgey had created a nest for himself to sleep in. Looking over at Erica now I realized she was shivering. I put more wood on the fire and threw my blanket over Erica hoping that it would help. With all of that done with I leaned up against one of the walls and fell asleep.

Waking up the next day was harder than I thought it would be. The sun was barely peeking through and I looked around the cave and saw I was the only one that had gotten up. There was however one thing that I wasn't quite expecting. After I had fallen asleep Erica must have woken up and came and curled over next to me and had her head resting on my lap. Me not being able to bring myself to waking her up just sat there and watched all the activity go on outside of our gave. I watched as some Pidgeys and a Pikachu ate some berries. I never realized that Pikachu was that cute until I saw one with a berry sit down and nibble on it like it was the most precious thing in the world. A couple more hours past and my Pokédex read that it was now 9:16. I heard a stir and say that Pidgey and Squirtle were finally waking up. When they got up and Squirtle rubbed the sleep from his eyes I called them over and asked if they slept well. They both replied happily which I knew meant that they did. I gave them both some of the leftover berries from dinner the night before for breakfast and asked if they could go get some more for the rest of the group. "Squirtle!" My little blue turtle replied as he and Pidgey left the cave. Twenty minutes later they returned, Squirtle had his hands full and Pidgey had made a makeshift basket. I had them set the berries down over by the firewood and had them come over. When I looked up I saw Eevee looking over at us longingly and waved her over. When she got over to me I started petting her head and said I thought I would let her sleep while I talked to the guys but now that she was there I could tell her the same thing.

"Alright you guys I have something I need to tell you." I said softly so I wouldn't wake Erica up. "There is this group called Team Rocket and they are evil. I plan on stopping them and I want to know if you guys are with me." After I said this I knew the answer almost immediately. All three of them looked at me with a serious look and just nodded their heads. "Good, we are going to start the training soon. This will probably be the most difficult challenge we are ever going to face. Honestly if it gets too dangerous I'm going to release you so you can get to safety." I told them. Not too long after we had this conversation Erica woke up. "Sleep well?" I asked her as she got up. "Yeah, as good as I can for sleeping in a cave, how about you?" she replied. "It was as good as I'm probably going to get, if you want to wake up Bulbasaur and Eevee I'm going to make those berries for breakfast." I said as I started the fire up. "Alright, thanks for the blanket last night you didn't have to do that." Erica said as she woke up her Pokémon. "It's no big deal you were shivering and I was getting pretty warm underneath it, it was basically win-win." I said as I planted the skewered berries next to the fire. In about ten minutes the berries were cooked and peeled. I divided them up evenly amongst the seven of us and put all the berries that I didn't cook in my backpack. "We can save these for a later time." I said winking at my Eevee as she grew bright eyed when she took her first bite.

We put out the fire and cleaned up our mess when breakfast was finished and continued on through the forest. The Pokémon trained with each other as we went and Squirtle learned Bite, Bulbasaur learned Light Screen and Protect, Erica's Eevee learned how to use Charm while mine learned how to use Double Team, and Pidgey learned Wing Attack. As we walked we noticed that it was getting brighter than normal. "I think we are getting close to the exit." Erica said happy to get out of the forest and back to civilization. "Yeah I could really use a shower. Think we should stay at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City?" I asked, but before I could get an answer the group of Butterfree that attacked Pidgey near the beginning of the forest came back. This time they had some back up, Beedrills, which did not look too happy with us. "Shit, everyone take them out." I commanded hoping to get this fight over with before anyone gets seriously injured. During the fight I heard Erica scream, when I asked her what was wrong she just pointed at her Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur is just evolving. Congratulations you are now the proud owner of an Ivysaur." I said. "But… is he going to be any different than before?" She asked. "He is going to look different and be stronger but he is still the same Pokémon that you started off with." I told her hoping that it would comfort her. With this added fire power the bug Pokémon were being scared off and we were allowed to leave the forest.

Once we got out of the forest we looked out and saw Pewter City and sitting on top of the hill in what looked to be the middle of the city was the gym. "Right there is where we are going to show this league what we can do." I said to my Pokémon. And with that we started on the final stretch to our first gym battle.


	5. Chapter 5

We entered Pewter City and were amazed at how giant it was. First thing first we stopped by the Pokécenter to have our Pokémon healed. While we waited for them to finish healing we decided to stock up on some more supplies. Having finished our shopping we went back to check if the Pokémon were healed and if we could get some rooms at the Pokécenter. "We have one double room left, is that all right?" Nurse Joy asked us. "Yeah, that'll be no problem. How much is it for the room?" Erica responded. When she said that I just gave her a weird look, I wasn't really expecting that as her answer. "It's no charge. We offer free rooms to any trainers that are travelling. It's our way of encouraging the league." Nurse Joy told us. "Sweet, can we have the key to our room than please?" Erica replied with a smile. "Sure thing, you have room seven, its right down the hall." Nurse Joy said as she handed us a key with a Chansey keychain. "Thank you and our Pokémon should be done in about an hour right?" I asked as we started for our room. "Yes they will be." Nurse Joy replied. "See you then." I responded.

When we got to our room I looked around and say two full sized beds, two night stands next to them, and a dresser. Setting my bag on my dresser I got out a change of clothes so I could wash the ones that I wore through the forest. "Do you have anything you want to wash with my stuff tonight?" I asked Erica. Sure I'll get it all together before you start the wash." She replied. After we got all settled in we went and picked up our Pokémon.

With our Pokémon healed up we decided that we were going to look around town and find the gym so we could challenge it tomorrow. While we were walking we spotted some smoke coming from where we left the Viridian Forest. As we ran over I sent out my Pokémon. When we got to the forest we found Keegan and his group trying to put out the fire. "What happened here?" I asked Keegan as we got closer. "Well Brittany was fighting some wild Pokémon and this fire started." Keegan said. "Well you were the one who made it worse. Who tries to fight fire without fire?" Brittany yelled back at him. "Whatever we'll talk about this later, Squirtle use Water Gun, Pidgey see if there are any Pokémon trapped in the flames and get them out, Eevee use Sand Attack to put some of the smaller fires out. Charmander and Vulpix why don't you go in there as well and help Pidgey." I commanded as I started to throw dirt on the fire. "That's a good idea, Sandshrew start helping Eevee by throwing dirt on the flames." Parker called out. "Eevee you help her too." Erica said as she started tossing dirt. After about ten more minutes of this Squirtle finally put out the last of the flames. "Let's get back to the Pokécenter and talk about what happened here." I said not giving them any choice.

Once we got to the Pokécenter I told them to heal their Pokémon and sat my team down and gave them the rest of our Oran Berries. "Alright so you guys need to start thinking when you battle." I said when everyone sat down. "What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked offended. "You need to practice and learn how to help your Pokémon control all their moves. All of you except for Parker could start fires. But Parker, don't think you're out of the heat, you have a ground type, you can cause some serious damage with any of the ground moves that it has at his disposal." I told them. "How do we do that?" Rachel asked me with as much sass as a teenaged girl could muster. "Talk to them, play with them, or throw a rock in the air and have them aim at it. Use your imagination on how you want to get closer to them." I told her getting a tad bit annoyed at how her group is reacting. "Alright kids lets settle down, I think we all understand what is going on here." Erica said as she tried playing the mother of the group. "On a lighter note, have you tried the gym yet?" Parker asked me. "Not yet. I think I'm going to try in the morning, wanted to explore the town first." I replied. "Yeah, I saw a museum and I want to check it out!" Erica said cheerfully. "Well our Pokémon finished off their treat and look ready to go why don't we go in a little bit." I told her with a smile. "Hey, that sounds cool can I come with?" Brittany asked. "Me too." Rachel chimed in. "Might as well count me in." Parker said sheepishly. "I'll only go too if Rachel agrees to hold my hand through it." Keegan said smirking and making kissy faces at Rachel. "What? No!" Rachel said in shock. "Aww come on, he just wants to hold your hand. Tell you what I'll hold Tyler's while we go through it if it makes you feel better." Erica said sympathetically. "Why am I getting dragged into this, but sure whatever I'll go with it." I said acting like I didn't mind it when in fact I was glad that she said that. "Fine as long as we don't look stupid and you don't try anything." Rachel said to Keegan. "Score!" He shouted. "Parker if it makes you feel left out I'm sure you can hold Tyler's other hand. You know how he likes to wander." Brittany said teasingly. "Shut up, I don't wander, I take detours." I told her before sticking out my tongue. "Kids knock it off." Erica said playing mom again. "Okay we'll stop. I want to still explore some of the town how about we meet the rest of you at the museum in two hours." I said as me and Erica got up from our table.

When we left the Pokécenter we just started walking around and looking at the layout of the city. There were some old people sitting at a park together feeding the Pidgeys and children playing with their Pokémon. "You know it's nice seeing people having fun with Pokémon." Erica said to me. "Yeah it is nice; I never really noticed how people interact with their Pokémon." I told her as we kept walking. As we kept walking we saw the museum and decided we should start towards it to meet everybody.

When we got there we heard crying. As we looked for who or what was crying and Erica came across a pink little Pokémon. "Tyler, come over here." Erica shouted. When I got over to her I saw that it was a Clefairy. "What kind of a Pokémon is it?" Erica asked me. "It's a Clefairy. It looks like it is scared why don't you try to comfort it. You might be able to get a new member for your team." I told her as she started picking up the little fairy Pokémon. "Don't cry little thing, I got you now. You'll be safe with us." Erica told Clefairy. As she cradled Clefairy, the little Pokémon started wiping her eyes, curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. "Aww isn't this thing precious?" Erica asked me. "Yeah she is a cutie but you probably should catch her before someone else tries to." I told her. "I just have her tap the button on the pokéball right?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake up Clefairy. "That would be the best way for a Pokémon as young as her." I replied. Erica decided to wake up the sleeping fairy and asked it if it wanted to be on her team as she presented a pokéball. Clefairy looked up at Erica and then pressed the button; the ball shook four times and then stopped. "Congratulations, you just caught your first Pokémon." I told Erica as she sent out her new "baby" to carry around.

As she got situated with her new Pokémon we heard an explosion come from the museum. I shielded Erica and checked it out when the smoke cleared. There were people wearing matching black uniforms with a giant red R on the front. "Not these guys." I said as I sent out my Pokémon. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked these members of Team Rocket. "Our jobs now scram you little brats." One of them replied to me. "Alright team its time for us to show them whose boss. Let's take them out." I commanded as my Pokémon started attacking theirs. Pidgey started taking on all the grass Pokémon, Eevee dashed around and showed off who was the most powerful Normal type Pokémon in town, Squirtle used his Water Gun to take on the rest of the Pokémon. "Guys help them out." Erica yelled as she sent out her two Pokémon. Bulbasaur started throwing Razor Leaves around and taking down Pokémon left and right while Eevee went and started fighting alongside my own. While our Pokémon were busy fighting I tried to rip the package that one of the grunts had out of their hands. As soon as I got it out of his hands I threw a left hook to distract him enough to get away. Turning around I saw a Ponyta launch a Flamethrower at Erica. "No! Squirtle help her." I shouted as I tried to make it to her in time. Squirtle jumped in front of Erica and started glowing. As the blinding flash subsided a giant torrent of water came shooting out putting out the Flamethrower and sending the Ponyta flying. After getting to Erica and thanking my new Wartortle for saving Erica. After about another thirty minutes of fighting and Keegan and his group coming to help clean everything up. "Why didn't you ask for our help earlier?" Keegan asked while Officer Jenny and her police force started arresting all the Team Rocket members. "I don't know it might have something to do with us being in the middle of a fight. But let's go through this museum so I can go back to the Pokécenter and heal up my team." I said to him annoyed.

With that we went into the museum where the curator greeted us gave us free admission for stopping the robbery. "Here I got this out of the hands of a grunt if you want it back." I said handing them the package I was still carrying. "No you keep it; it will be safer with you." He replied. "What's inside of it?" Brittany asked him. "It is called the old amber. It contains the DNA of an ancient Pokémon named Aerodactyl." The curator replied. "That sounds kind of bad ass." Parker responded as he heard this new information. "We do have a display of what one would look like here in the museum. Also I would like to give the young lady with the Clefairy a moon stone so she can evolve it when it gets older." The curator responded to us as he handed Erica a package and went back to his office.

As we explored the museum and saw the amazing reconstructions of what the ancient Pokémon looked like. When we finished looking around we all went back to the Pokécenter for supper and to heal our Pokémon. During dinner the girls all played with Erica's new Clefairy before she fed her with a bottle. As we were eating Nurse Joy came over and gave the other group two keys. "Apparently we had Rocket members in some of our rooms and Officer Jenny told me to give the rooms to you." She told us as she handed the other group some keys. As we waited for our Pokémon to heal up we sat around talked about how I was going to challenge the gym the next day and just talked about how everyone has been during the adventure. At about eleven o clock we decided that it was time for bed and we all departed for our rooms. When we got back to our room we did our laundry and when I came back Erica had pushed our beds together because she said that it was more comfortable that way. As we crawled into bed with our Pokémon sleeping throughout the room Erica said to me. "Goodnight and good luck tomorrow." "Thanks, goodnight and don't forget you can challenge the gym as well if you want." I replied to her. This just gave her the smallest little smile on her face as she fell asleep.


End file.
